


The Corruption of a Jedi

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Series: The Corruption of a Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Corruption of a Jedi, Dubious Morality, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jedi Code, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Sith Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Darth Maul has been given a reward from his Master, if he can tame it. And what better way to do so than to claim him, Dathomirian style?





	

The Jedi's fear smelled wonderful. Maul had smelled enough of it, certainly, when the Jedi had been given to him by his Master. Combined with the flares of outrage, desperation, betrayal, and hopelessness through the Force. But Maul had better plans for the Jedi Knight, instead of seeing him chained by the neck like a common dog. He had heard that corrupted Jedi could be quite strong if they were tamed in the right way. And what better way for Maul to tame the great Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn than to mount him? It was said that the Jedi scorned a Knight marred by such an act. Maul would be ensuring that the Knight simply couldn't return home. The others would be able to feel the...darkness to his aura.

For his part, Jinn stood stock still as Maul approached him. It took the Force to feel the fear in his eyes, the nervousness. He wore a collar now. Maul was told that he could use the pain settings if his new "pet" (the word disgusted him. He left that for his cat) disobeyed. But there were other ways to ensure the Jedi's obedience. And that was the way Maul was going right now. He curled the Jedi with cool eyes, noting the way his beard had been trimmed off and the way his skin had been oiled to a warm glow. It was pale, too, having never seen the light of day beneath those long robes Jedi wore. Maul looked over what he was wearing, a simple white kilt that just barely covered his cock and balls. The Zabrak blinked his approval.

He closed the distance between them and ran his hands over one smooth arm. Maul nodded again. He trialed one clawed hand over Jinn's chest until he met a freshly pierced nipple. Maul grimaced. That would not do at all. The Jedi was part Yavinese and his bloodwork suggested that the Yavinese side dominated. If Maul was to truly be successful, he would have to ensure those were removed. Maul eyed him from the new angle and palmed a hand over the smooth, taunt belly that wouldn't stay that way for very long, if this took.

"What are you doing?" Jinn hissed. He looked at Maul with calm eyes.

"Inspecting my property." Maul raised the kilt up and noted the flush of red as it was discarded. But it looked as if the Jedi was enjoying the attention Maul gave him, as his cock started to fill out in Maul's hand. He noted this and stroked a few times up the shaft, almost lovingly. He turned the Jedi around and bent him over. Jinn's breath hitched. Maul ignored that and pushed his fingers in front of the Jedi's face. "Suck. Unless you want them in dry."

He got a hateful look in return, but the Jedi obeyed and Maul removed the soaked digits before pressing them inside the Jedi's asshole. Maul was a little surprised by the tightness of it, but it came from knowing that not all Jedi were celibate. From the bright red flush spreading across Jinn's body, though, he certainly was. Maul moved the first finger around, searching for a bundle of nerves. When the Jedi's breath hitched, he knew he'd found it. He kept rubbing the spot almost mercilessly, the end goal being to make the Jedi come. Jinn said nothing, but his breathing picked up and he panted heavily.

Maul withdrew his fingers. "On the bed. Ass in the air." He closed his eyes and touched the bond they had. _Is this too much_? Jinn gave a tiny shake of his head, so Maul powered forward. He smiled coldly and pressed his fully clothed crotch into Jinn's back side. The Jedi stiffened. Maul growled. He pulled the lube over to his hands with the Force and poured a generous amount down his ass. The object here being get the Jedi pregnant rather than abuse and Maul really did not like to break his toys. "Do you know what they do to disobedient slaves, little Jedi?"

"No." Jinn glared at him, a little dark hair plastered to his face from sweat.

Maul gave a warning snarl and slapped the nearest ass cheek. "No, _Master_ ," he corrected and started working the lubricant over Jinn's ass. He inserted three fingers into the raised ass quickly and started roughly stretching him open. Jinn gasped. Maul reached his hand around and grasped his cock firmly. "I always knew you little Jedi were filthy bastards. You were made to take my cock and you were made to like it." He snarled, tired of waiting, and pulled his pants down before entering the Jedi in one vicious thrust. Hot, tight walls surrounded his cock. Maul snarled and squeezed the hip he was holding. He gave a rough thrust forward before starting a brutal pace. Jinn arched up a little, his mouth gaping.

"M-maul!" The Jedi tried to push backwards, to get him deeper, but Maul responded with a brutal thrust that took him to the root. Jinn gasped and clenched around him. Maul snarled, pushed forward, and felt his knot start to swell. Jinn felt it too. He clenched around Maul and the Zabrak almost rammed Jinn back on his cock. The Jedi _wailed_ when Maul pummeled his spot. Maul snarled and bit down on Jinn's shoulder. He kept thrusting in and out, alternating from jacking Jinn off and pulling his head back, via the long hair his Jedi was so fond of. Maul felt his knot almost flare out. He pushed himself in deep and came with a cry, painting the Jedi's insides white with his seed.

Maul purred a little and nuzzled Qui-Gon after he crested through his own orgasm. "Now I know why you kept that damn thing," he muttered. "I thought you got rid of it."

Qui-Gon weakly raised his head. "After seeing the way you looked at me in it? I was stunned...not stupid."

"You have no idea how much I wanted to knot you, right then and there," Maul hissed. He dragged his teeth over the former Jedi's shoulder and snarled. "And when they dared take you away from me..." He growled, remembering the instance, and pushed his knot in a little deeper. Qui-Gon gasped softly. "You're my corrupted Jedi and don't you forget it."

"I won't," Qui-Gon muttered. But he still allowed Maul to hold him and pressed into the Zabrak. Maul growled softly. No one would touch his Jedi. Ever again.


End file.
